The game of golf includes many “basics” that can make the game difficult if not grasped by the player. For example, proper grip, posture, stance, alignment and ball position may all affect a player's performance. There are many schools of thought with regard to ball position for a golfer. For example, golf students are sometimes taught to play every shot from the center of their stance, regardless of the club being used. Other instructors may teach the students to play every shot approximately 1 to 2 inches off their left heel (for right handed golfers). Other instructors may advise their students to move the ball placement from the center of the stance towards the left heel as club length increases. Unless the student is standing in front of a mirror or working directly with the instructor, it is often difficult for a student to determine whether the ball is properly positioned and aligned relative to his or her feet.
Various training devices, systems and methods have been developed for the game of golf in an effort to improve one's skill level. Some systems focus on proper ball position in relation to a player's stance. Some such systems include a mat with a first set of markings and/or lines thereon for aligning a player's feet, which correspond with a second set of markings for aligning a golf ball. Other devices provide a T-shaped or cross-shaped device having a first elongated measuring stick having markings for aligning a player's foot, and a second elongated stick perpendicular to the measuring stick for aligning the ball. Other devices include an elongated aiming rod that is secured to the shoe of the player. Such mats, measuring stick devices and aiming rods are relatively bulky and often difficult to set up and transport. In addition, many are impractical for use on a golf course. Furthermore, the markings or lines typically cannot be adjusted to account for different golfing styles.
Other systems provide a series of stripes disposed on a pair of golf shoes. The golfer may bring his or her feet close together so that the stripes on the left shoe are aligned with the stripes on the right shoe. Such systems are not as bulky as mats or elongated sticks. However, the reference lines provided on such shoes only provide an alignment line that is as long as the width of the golfer's shoes. Thus, such alignment markings do not provide an overly accurate or helpful reference line for aligning the golfer with the target. In addition, the lines on the shoes are not adjustable, and therefore may only be helpful for use with some clubs.
Relatively complex training systems have also been developed which monitor a player's movement when swinging a club. For example, some systems include a platform housing a tee manipulation mechanism which includes a plurality of transmitters for transmitting infrared beams along predetermined paths defining a three-dimensional space within the platform. The beams are positioned so that improper club or body position may be sensed by the system. The information may trigger a status light board, or it may be processed by a microprocessor for detailed analysis of the golfer's swing. Some such systems also include a video camera for additional analysis of the golfer's form. Other systems include a laser source coupled to an optics system remote from a player. A line of light is produced which is then aligned with the target path. The player is intermediate the system and target, and aligns the ball and club using the line of light. While such systems may provide feedback for a golfer, they are complicated and expensive. In addition, such systems are not for use on a course.
Other systems include a laser device that is used in conjunction with a mat. The mat includes a series of lines. The laser device is removably affixed to the player's clothes. The device projects a laser beam outwardly from the golfer, which is aligned with the lines on the mat. As noted above, systems requiring a mat are bulky and impractical for use on a course.
Other systems provide a laser device that is removably affixed to the player's clothes, and emits a laser beam toward the target. However, such devices are often inaccurate because they fail to provide a consistent reference line for the golfer. The orientation of the reference will change if the device is affixed to different positions on the golfer's clothes. Even if the device is affixed in the same position on the golfer's clothes each time, clothing such as pants and shirts typically move and flex as the golfer moves, or due to windy conditions. As such, the reference line emitted from the laser device moves as the golfer moves. Furthermore, such devices typically fail to provide for adjustment depending on the club being used, the desired ball position, and the specific playing style unique to a particular golfer.
Other training systems include a hand-held laser device that projects an I-shaped pattern on the ground in front on a player, having first and second parallel lines connected by an intermediate line perpendicular thereto. The player aligns his or her feet with an inner line. The ball is aligned with an outer line. While such laser devices are relatively portable, they do not provide an overly accurate system for ball and foot alignment given the projected pattern varies depending on how the golfer is holding the device. For example, the golfer must accurately align the pattern on the ground by holding the device the proper distance from his or her body. In addition, the device must be held at a proper angle. Typically, a golfer tires as the game progresses. In addition to focusing on the basics of the game, the golfer must now also focus on proper use of the handheld laser device. Any variation in position and angle of the device relative to the golfer and the ball may adversely affect proper alignment and ball position. Thus, such systems have not proven reliable or helpful for most golfers.
Other systems provide a laser device that may be attached to the player so that the laser beam is directed to a point on the ground in front of the golfer's feet. For example, the device may be clipped to the hat of the golfer. The beam is pointed at the ball or a reference point on the ground. Such devices attempt to aid the golfer in keeping his or her head down throughout the swing by providing the golfer a reference point on which to focus during the swing. However, such systems typically fail to provide a reference line for aligning the target. In addition, any movement of the golfer's head will change the position of the reference point. The golfer creates the reference point by simply positioning his or her head or moving the laser device. However, no guidance is provided as to whether the correct reference point is being created. In addition, such devices do not aid a golfer in aligning with the target, achieving proper ball position, or maintaining proper stance.
Various systems include a laser device that is mounted over the club head or integral with the club head. The device projects a laser beam perpendicular to the striking face. The beam is aligned with the target. However, the beam will move as the club head moves. Thus, such devices are typically provided on a putter, since putting usually involves only a limited range of club motion compared to other clubs. Even for use on a putter, such devices are not overly accurate since the club head will move. In addition, if the golfer is not properly gripping the club, the reference line created by the beam will not be accurate. For example, if the club face is “open”, the beam will not be correctly aligned with the target.
Therefore, there is a need for a golf alignment device and system that solves some or all of the above-noted problems.